


Kindred spirits

by lacygrey



Category: Casper (1995), Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai meets a friendly ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred spirits

  
“How I wish I had someone to play with,” sighs Casper.  
  
“Can you hear my voice?” The words emanate from a strange box he never saw before sitting in a corner of the playroom. Before he can conclude that it’s another of his uncles’ tricks, a figure rises and floats above the box. It’s clearly a ghost, like himself but a bit older and someone from olden times with old robes and long hair.  
  
“Well of course I can, and I can see you too. That’s a cool hat you got there, by the way.”  
  
“Will you play me,” says Sai overjoyed and waving his fan enthusiastically at the goban.  
  
“Err.” says Casper, perplexed. “What’s that funny-looking box with all the beads?”  
  
It had been such a promising beginning. But Casper has no patience for Go. If there is a flicker of talent there it’s obscured by his need to run around, climb trees, kick footballs and frighten the neighbours by floating up and crying a joyful ‘Howdy’ in their faces.  
  
Sai berates himself for his hopes. This young Casper is not the next Shusaku. In fact, if he could choose to spend his afterlife with one other ghost, it would surely be his old host or someone like him, not a hyperactive hooligan like the one he has here. Still, Casper does have a talent that Sai lacks – he is visible to the living.  
  
Not only is he visible but he can work this transformation on other spirits. Casper offers to make Sai visible to the world!  
After some consideration, Sai decides to give it a try. This way, he will surely find someone who does want to play Go.  
  
The experiment is an unmitigated disaster. If people were scared of Casper, they are terrified of Sai, with his long robes, ethereal beauty and purple tinged hair. He even attracts ghost enthusiasts to the house. They refer to him as ‘the lady with the fan’ (which Casper finds hilarious) and none of them play Go.  
  
Finally Sai decides to return to invisibility for all but those talented at Go, and other ghosts of course, for it does get lonely and, besides, Casper has promised to teach him the rules of baseball, which, while it doesn’t sound as fun as Go, must surely have its merits.

 


End file.
